Boss's Gift
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Ash couldn't believe his luck being drag into Team Rocket HQ where the three rockets he deals with stares bugged eye at the sight of him especially what he's wearing as well. It seems he's being sold to the devil in his opinion but at least he has Pikachu with him. Of course when he leaves the office in the end and the bruise the boss has people question what happen behind closed


**Arashi: This is a request for Queenofshire405 who wanted a Giovanni/Ash oneshot. This idea came to mind when watching a movie that had me thinking of Ash actually happens to be part of a secret part of Team Rocket that's more known as the Neo Team Rocket or known more as Neo Rocket.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon and its characters belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo Company. The author owns the plot and any original characters feature. There is no money made of this fic.**

Warnings: AU, ooc, Language, game/anime/manga characters, ocs, secret relationship

Boss's Gift

Summary: Ash couldn't believe his luck being drag into Team Rocket HQ where the three rockets he deals with stares bugged eye at the sight of him especially what he's wearing as well. It seems he's being sold to the devil in his opinion but at least he has Pikachu with him. Of course when he leaves the office in the end and the bruise the boss has people question what happen behind closed doors especially with all the yelling from inside.

* * *

Scowling into the phone video where the pair of cool grey eyes gazes back into his brown ones, Ash narrow his eyes hissing, "There is no way Silver! Go ask Brendon or something! Because there is no way I'll face that asshole again!"

Silver throws back his head letting a chuckle wiping the tear forming at the corner of his eye from the slightly older teen. He coax smirking at Ash, "Come on Ketchum. You can get the plans from Old man Gio since you are technically his lover or so."

"So that doesn't mean I want to be dragged into TR HQ, Man! Like I said ask Brendon since he has hardly anything to do. He's just lazing around Lake Rage or something when I last talk to him!" Ash whines letting a pout form on his lips rather peeve with the other teen.

"Look Ash we need those plans. There is no way I would want us to lose to damn Team Rocket. We are-" Silver starts his ranting eyes narrowing into slits.

"Neo Rocket," Ash finish with an eye roll feeling Pikachu on his shoulder coos in agreement getting the raven to smirk at his friend and partner from the start of his Journey. "Which I'm the leader pest and don't forget the peaking order."

"Yeah, yeah," the red head grumbles noting two people creeping behind the raven. "Err, Ash so you know Butt-cheek and Cass-bitch behind you."

"Just what I need," Ash growls before a bag goes over his head and it became dark.

"You are coming with us, Twerp," A nasal male voice snarls.

"The boss will enjoy having you back after you escape from his secret location," a female voice adds icily making Ash roll his eyes thinking, 'Great it seems I'm being sold to the devil at that! I'm going to kill that asshole. I told him to call me the normal way not to steal me!'

Sitting in his office at headquarters, Giovanni glares at the paperwork wanting to have Ash already by his side. He's already peeve with the younger man for sneaking off last time. He will make sure his little one will understand what he did is wrong.

"Sir, Butch and Cassidy are back," A voice speaks through the speaker on his desk making the man hum in response.

"Send them in," Giovanni snarls making the voice on the other side shiver.

* * *

"Let me go, asswipes!" Ash hisses struggling in his bounds now seeing he's know at headquarters figuring he may as well get the plans that Silver wish to take.

His eyes narrow spotting the familiar sight of Jesse, James, and Meowth who gape at him being in Team Rocket Headquarters. That's not even including the clothes he's wearing. Gone the usual jacket with a black shirt and jeans now he's wearing black tight shirt, baggy pants and he snaps at the three rather in the bad mood, "What are the three of you are look at!"

James squeaks, "Nothing twerp!"

"GIOVANNI YOU ASSHOLE WE HAD A FUCKING DEAL!" Ash roars glaring around at all the other higher up and grunts of the organization not starting to shake at hearing this voice sounds more worse than their own boss who has a bad temper.

He looks at the two holding him and hisses even more coldly, "Unleash me. Now."

Butch cut the ropes before backing away. He glances at his partner to find her still more in shock than anything else. No one could say a word as they watch Ash storm towards the direction of the boss's office. His gift obviously snarly and in a feisty mood as mutters of bets starts taking place They heard the door open follow by a very sweet voice rather sugar sweet a few grunts mutter.

"GIOVANNNI! I'm home!"

* * *

The sable hair man looks up hearing the door open with a slam. The sight of Ash look like a dark angel on the attack makes him have a smile form on his lips. It drops a tad seeing the raven storm towards him snarling furiously.

"Hello little one," Giovanni greets only to have the sweet brown eyes harden even more.

"Hi Gio," Ash purrs rather silkily that made a hint of fear go down the rocket leader's back. Before he raises his voice letting the whole headquarters hear his comments. "**FOR DAMN SAKES YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD LET ME HAVE A LIFE OUT OF YOUR DAMN FUCKING SHADOW! I'M NOT JUST YOUR DAMN FUCK BUDDY OR LOVER ASSHOLE! I HAVE MY OWN LIFE AS IT IS AND FRIENDS I SEE ALONG WITH THINGS I DO. PIKACHU, THUNDER BOLT!"**

"Pikachu," the electric mouse shouts sending its electric attack follow by a slap and punch by his trainer.

Please with himself Ash grabs the plans and flips off his boyfriend adding, "Giovanni, you and doghouse. No sex for a good long while."

"ASH" Giovanni yells rather peeve and extremely frustrated as he watch the raven leave the office rather smug and he didn't even notice one bit.

* * *

**Arashi: Well it's rather an interesting twist on how this came out and the ending. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
